fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FanonFall's Fan Fiction Index
The following is a list of fan fictions set primarily in the FusionFall universe. These stories may or may not be compliant with FusionFall canon. The authors have either previously published these stories (or links to these stories) on the wiki or have very graciously consented to allow us to link to them. Fans, feel free either to link to your own stories here or to invite your favorite fan authors to allow us to link to theirs. If you have a favorite story which is not listed here, we encourage you to contact the author and to ask for permission to post it in our index. Beast of Burden - How Foster's Fell -- V0DeusEstDominiMeus * A story of the fall of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It consists of two chapters. (Incomplete) Cartoon Network Universe: Earth One - FusionFall--CNU Earth One stories * Five years after an attempted invasion from another world, 16 year old Ben Tennyson meets with old friend Dexter McPherson, who now runs a technology corporation called Dexlabs Inc. He is asked to test out the new version of a time machine, but when someone screws it up, everyone on Earth is thrown into a war to save the universe. (Ongoing) The End of Times Trilogy -- Bkh88 and Gandjdgamebager * This three-part story tells the tale of Selena Armorclaw, a girl in the fight against Fuse. It consists of one section in eight short chapters. (Incomplete) Fanonfall: '' [sic] ''A Moment In Time -- XMinerCobra * This story is a a tie-in to the same author's Fanonfall: [sic] New Stuff (see below). It tells how Mite, the Fusion of Fuse, is born. Mite makes friends and enemies, Fusion or not; but the true question is this, can he save the Earth from Fuse's wrath or will he go down the same path his equal did? (Incomplete) Fanonfall: '' [sic] ''New Stuff -- XMinerCobra * This a story of how Dexter must deal with new stuff, when a short crisis has been combining all universes together. (Complete) Fusion Fall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair -- Kotomi Ichinose * Upupupu! Welcome students to Hope's Peak Private Academy! But this isn't a normal school life! To graduate you must kill someone! ((FusionFall/Dangan Ronpa crossover. Features almost entirely OCs. AU. Mature rating for strong language and graphic scenes.)) It consists of sixteen chapters. (Complete) Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom -- Yano Uzumaki * A story about a boy who felt that he was meant for something bigger, that he wanted something new to happen -- and it happened to his life when Fuse came to try to take over the world. It consists of three chapters. (Incomplete) Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock -- Ghost Plasmore * A story about an urban teen who has been drafted into the FusionFall Academy East, a combat academy that, in the span of a standard school year, prepares operatives for the war against Lord Fuse. It consists of twenty chapters. (Complete) Gravity and FusionFalls -- Tannhaeuser * This is a largely humorous story of how the Pines twins find themselves in the FusionFall universe. It consists of five chapters. (Incomplete) Lord of Planets -- Fury Aftershock * This is the story of Fury, a soldier in the fight against Fuse. It consists of two short chapters. (Incomplete) FusionFall: The Next Adventure -- Kyle West * This tells the story of Conner Caster and his friends, a group of teenagers who were hit with light rays that gave them CN characters' powers. The story consists of one chapter. (Incomplete) Pike -- Ghost Plasmore * This is the sequel to Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock, set five years after "Battle Frontier," focusing on the war against Fuse. It consists of one chapter. (Complete (?)) Stories In FusionFall -- Redoalien ** "Episode 1" ** "Episode 2" * This is a story, told in the form of a mission, of how Foster's is attacked by Fusions and its allies rally to its defense. (Incomplete) What Gets Me Through the War -- AnimeGirl-144 * This is the tale of Alice Spacebyte, a thirteen-year-old girl who thought she was normal, but since the day Fuse waged war with Earth, has decided she no longer is. The story follows this thirteen-year-old girl as she makes friends, fights Fuse, and discovers who and what she actually is. It consists of thirty-one chapters. (Complete) Category:Fan Fictions Category:A to Z